


Last Minutes // Connie x Sasha

by Moonsick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Illnesses, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadism, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsick/pseuds/Moonsick
Summary: "Merry Christmas, my dearest angel".
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 9





	Last Minutes // Connie x Sasha

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just a random story I wrote during class, so uh, enjoy...
> 
> "She counted her last days on earth with her fingers".

_Mushoku_ , A disease that was caused by another unknown chemical that contained phosgene gas (Another chemical that cause lung irritation) that can kill a person without feeling any discomfort. Anything about the gas was unknown so therefore it was called as _Mushoku_ meaning colourless as phosgene was a colourless gas.

  
This was released early in twenty fourteen by partnered scientists and was jailed for releasing a deadly creation that could lessen the population.

  
-

  
_"Two thousand, five hundred and fifty five days, Sasha Braus. Your remaining days is seven years. By the time you're twenty, you can now kiss this world goodbye"_

  
_My name is Sasha Braus, I was thirteen when I was diagnosed by the stupid gas my parents released._

  
_Hard to believe, but it's true._

  
_Having this disease means I can't touch anyone with the same disease or else it would shorten my life span._

  
_Damn it._

  
-

  
(A/N: Their appearance is the same as in season 1-3)

  
Even so, People who were affected with the _moshuko_ disease, can be recognized if there's a birthday mark written under someone's left eye so it would be easier to be recognized in public and we can keep a distance, at least two to three feet was safe. 

  
We weren't treated differently for having this deadly disease, we are still human and stamping us with these marks were good enough for the government to show their support towards us.

  
_WE NEED TO LIVE!_

  
But sometimes whenever I'm outdoors and see people without a mark, I just envy them, why can't people just stop obsessing over power. All my parents wanted was power and look where that got them, where they got me their own child. There's no changing the fact that, this happened all because they planned on doing something awful to the higher ups of the country.

  
But yep! There's no way in hell I'm giving up on living, I'm gonna live life at it's fullest even though I now have two whole years to live! 

  
"Y-you have really nice black hair..." Was the first thing I heard as I entered the cold classroom of my university. 

  
As expected, there weren't a lot of people who majored in _Media and Journaling_ , the classroom wasn't packed with so much people, not to mention there weren't much students with the brown mark under their eye, it was just me and this guy with dirty brown coloured hair. 

  
As I scanned the classroom, everyone was moving about, not longer till a senior entered the classroom.

  
"Hello there first years and second years! I'm a third year senior Hange and will be your lecturer for today! First, let us welcome the new first years".

  
Ah yes, being in _Media and Journaling_ means that second years and first years study the same thing while the third years teach what they learned throughout the years to the young ones and the cycle will go on and on.

  
I stood beside at least five people, one with brown hair, one with dirty brown hair and a long face, one with a semi bald head, one with beautiful black hair and the last one beside me with blonde hair. 

  
The dirty brown haired walked front first as he was first standing on the left, "Name's Jean Kristein! I like drawing and I'm also an excellent writer! Thank you for having me!" His voice echoed in the room, he had the brown mark under his left eye which means I have to distance him.

  
Next was the black haired woman, "Mikasa Ackerman, this is Eren".

  
The brown haired elbowed her side "You didn't have to say that" I heard him whisper. 

  
Beside Eren was the semi bald guy, "Connie! I like hanging out and I like video filming! Feeling excited to be here!"

  
The guy beside me smiled "I'm Armin Arlert and I specialize in video filming and picture editing, can't wait to spend three years here!"

  
And lastly was me, "SASHA BRAUS! I-I LOVE POTATO BECAUSE THEY ARE VERY DELICIOUS!"

  
_Oh crap why did that just slip out of my mouth. AHHH IM EMBARRASSED._

  
We were admitted back to our seats and I found myself seating beside the semi bald guy, "Connie was it?"

  
"Huh? Oh yeah, And you're Sasha Braus".

  
 _Holy, I never knew I said his name out loud_ , "Yeah, Sasha is just fine hehe".

  
Connie nodded and we soon turned our attention towards Hange who began explaining the rules and regulations if the school for both the diagnosed and healthy. 

  
Me and Jean were the only ones in the room who was marked so I assumed that we are the only ones who caught _mushoku_. 

  
_Mushoku_ can't affect anyone who doesn't have the disease, the same way the disease can't affect anyone anymore as it has been diffused after being released. the diffusion stopped after a day which affected at least four towns and cities surrounding Tokyo.

  
It was that big.

  
"So what do you do Sasha?" Connie asked while Hange was still speaking.

  
I raised a brow at him, "I don't even know, I chose M and J because my grades can't take me anywhere".

  
Connie chuckled, "You're serious?"

  
"I wanted to go for baking but I hate math and converting kilograms to grams or whatever they do, I just know there's math and I'm not doing it" I murmured quickly and Connie would just try and hold his laugh.

  
A few hours passed which marked our time recess. Connie stood up and walked towards the are where Jean, Armin, Mikasa and Eren sat.

  
Once I realized where he was heading I stopped following him and he realized it. "Hey don't worry about it, three to two feet at all times right? Come on". He said and held me gently by the wrist, walking towards them. 

  
"Hey guys, wanna go grab some food together?" Connie asked.

  
By the way he acted, there's no doubt that this guy was an extrovert, he approached me first and also this group. 

  
"I'm going if Mikasa is going". Jean said.

  
"I'm going if Eren's going". Mikasa said

  
"I'll come if you go, Armin". Eren said.

  
"You know what let's all just go together and be friends" Armin said before nervously laughing.

  
And by that we all started leaving the classroom together. I noticed that there aren't really _THAT_ much people with _mushoku_ , not to mention that this prestigious school is at the edge of Tokyo. 

  
_Ugh Sasha, keep it together why do you always think about mushoku, just stay aware and enjoy your last two years._

  
"What food do you guys eat, I'll go grab them". Connie asked once we were all settled down in our table.

  
Jean decided to join Connie leaving me, Armin, Eren and Mikasa.

  
"So... you two are thing?" I asked looking at Mikasa and Eren.

  
Mikasa shook her head, "He's my family".

  
Oh... uh... 

  
"Yeah and she just clings to me every time". Eren says which made him look annoyed.

  
"Eren... why do you say that like it's bad". I asked.

  
Armin who was beside me chuckled, "It's been like that since we were young".

  
I don't even know why but my face looked shocked and happy, "That's so cool, so y'all are like childhood besties! that's adorable!".

  
"Nothing much really, it's just a friendship thing".

  
Wow, they've been friends for eighteen years, I lost mines back in high school because they engaged with cigarettes which made their meeting with the end of their lives arrive quicker than expected.

  
"We're back!"

  
And ever since that day, the routine of the six of us staying together as a group continued.

  
-

  
**Third Person POV**

  
"Dumbass, you cheated!"

  
"Hey! I didn't! I won fair and square!"

  
"Guys calm down, It's just a game..."

  
Sasha got tired of the screaming and decided to carry her cup of ramen out the balcony where Connie was smoking.

  
"Wasn't aware that you smoke..." She said and he smiled at her.

  
Connie looked down at her hands only to see a cup of instant ramen was being held, "That's your fourth".

  
"No, It's actually my sixth".

  
The semi bald guy scoffed, "Expected, expected. Funny how you eat a lot but don't actually gain weight". he said poking her stomach.

  
Sasha smiled, "Since I'm still alive, It's better to treat yourself millions of meals as if your life was an all you can eat event". She uttered while staring at the other buildings that surrounded Eren's house.

  
The lad's eyes got shady, a frown appeared on his face which made Sasha ask about it.

  
It's been a month since they all became friends, and that one month was enough to bring them together, to feel connected, to feel pain if one feels the same, to be happy if the one feels the same.

  
That's what true friendship is anyways, right?

  
Sasha was always the one who treats the squad after school, she would recommend the best restaurants where she mostly spent her alone time.

  
Connie was the hype up donkey of the group, he always liked going to the computer cafe with everyone else. To be frank, he is what pulls everyone together.

  
Jean is also as chaotic as Connie, they even wore tutus in the mall as a dare, and they're also strong alcohol drinkers. Jean is good in sports and has a huge liking towards Mikasa.

  
Mikasa's obsession towards Eren has caused multiple misunderstandings but she would dodge those assumptions with a simple "He's my family" excuse. Overall, Mikasa is caring to everyone else too and helps out with assignments.

  
Same goes for Armin, he is smart and helps us a lot, he plants different ways to teach them as he is good in pointing out their weaknesses.

  
Eren is... a pain, he is the type if guy who would go with the flow, careless, but he cares for all of them too.

  
"Can you stop bringing up shit about having your last days on earth, it's pissing me off". Connie spat.

  
The brown haired glanced at the fella who avoided eye contact with her. "Geez calm down, I still have time left, also this is reality, Connie". She said while eating.

  
She's so positive. Look at her just eating and dodging away what I requested her to do.

  
 _Death seems like nothing to her_.

_No, death IS nothing to her._

  
"You see, I'll be passing away knowing I made good friends, ate all the foods I wanted, had a good college life. I'll know that my life is structured healthily regardless of my sickness, so... Let's spend my last two years strongly!" She smiled brightly.

  
Their silence was cut off when the sliding if the balcony door opened revealing Jean, "Hey yo, we finished playing five rounds wanna play multiplayer?" 

  
-

  
The intense glare in Sasha and Connie's eyes, yelling hate and annoyance for each other filled the room.

  
"The last onigiri is mine". 

  
"No Sasha, it's mine".

  
Like a scene from the Old West times in eighteen sixty six. Where two cowboys share eye contact in a distance, pistols eager to be pulled out of each others' pockets.

  
Mikasa grabbed the onigiri and shoved a huge chump on it, "It's mine now..." she claimed in her usual calm and boring voice.

  
It left the two in total sadness, they needed to accept their defeat as they began crying over the triangle shaped snack.

  
"Oof, now that I think about it, You should've had the last piece".

  
"I'm glad you've come up with that sense".

  
"My treat after school?"

  
"oh hell yeah!"

  
"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Jean yelled as his voice echoed in the cafeteria.

  
It took Armin a short while to calm the fella down from his sudden feeling of betrayal.

  
Finally, he settled down and pouted, "Hey Mikasa, how bout us later?".

  
Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows, "Is Eren coming?".

  
Jean glanced at Eren who was looking at him with a blank expression, "Nah-"

  
"Then no", she answered without hesitation.

  
Armin looked at Jean who was shut down by Mikasa, "Hey, wanna go get ice cream after school?"

  
-

  
Love at first sight, yes it exists. A simple badump sound produced by your heart makes it love. And that's how Jean found the person who caught his eyes.

  
He was also completely blinded by her beauty, that makes her obsession towards Eren seem normal to him. 

  
"It's extremely funny right? to just like someone without knowing their intentions".

  
"It sad how you have no much time left..." Armin frowned while poking his strawberry flavoured ice cream using the metal spoon that was provided by the ice cream shop.

  
"Hey there Armin, even if I did had many time left, feeling are feelings, plus even if she did like me, there's no changing the fact that I'm sick. My fate is already decided". He smiled, sadly.

  
-

  
As the tasty smell of the food entered the nostrils of Sasha, she was immediately filled with so much joy, not wasting a minute to let the waiter place the food in the table "UGHHH THIS IS SO DAMN YUMMY!!!".

  
"Slow down, you might choke". Connie advised, knowing that he would be ignored.

  
_She really does have a bug appetite, well if she's happy,_

  
_Then I'm happy._

  
Connie spared seconds to admire the girl in front of him shove food down her own mouth, "What're you waiting for?! Eat up!" Sasha said and pushed in an onigiri inside Connie's hanged open mouth.

  
-

  
"Gwahhh I'm full!". Sasha whined as the two of them were sitting at the bus stop. The semi bald guy stood beside her. "Hey Connie, Aren't you tired from standing?"

  
He shook his head, "If I sit, I won't grow any height". he pouted.

  
Ah yes, let's just confirm that Connie does have feelings for Sasha. I'm pretty sure one and a half months were enough to catch feelings for such a charming human being.

  
 _It would be such a shame to be in a relationship when the girl is taller than the guy_ , Connie thought.

  
"Uhm, Sasha", He called out, which was low enough to catch the girl's attention. He glanced down at her "You're still eating?!" only to realize that she had an extra onigiri, "Man, I thought you were full" He scratched his nape, "Anyways... Uh... do you have a type?"

  
Sasha tilted her head, "Shurry, I jin't forrow" She said with her mouth full. 

  
Connie looked down at his feet and just dodged the situation with a simple "Never mind".

  
The bus sooner arrived and the two jumped in taking the seat at the far back with Sasha by the window and Connie right beside her. 

  
Hearing the engine start, the bus began to smoothly move out of its stop. "Yo Connie, you asked me about my type right? Truth is I don't have one. I was never into guys or girls, but sooner when I found out that I'll be dying, both gender and physical traits doesn't matter to me anymore. Selfish of me isn't it. I want to just feel the special love from someone and hear my last heartbeat for them. That's it. Wait! I also want someone who is good at cooking, and who is kind, that's it, uh huh". And she smiled at him.

  
Being at lost of words, Connie just smiled back and nodded, and as the ride took longer, the boy found the girl's head resting on his shoulder. "Yep, Maybe I do like you. I'm so stupid" He mumbled then chuckled.

  
Little did he know, Sasha heard that little voice.

  
-

  
"Sasha, Are you alright? You're eyes... they have uh... dark circles...". Mikasa stated with concern in her eyes as the two met in the washroom early in the morning.

  
Sasha's tired eyes glanced at Mikasa's figure, "I couldn't sleep" she deadly said and walked towards Mikasa for a hug.

  
Even though the black haired was taken aback, she embraced her in return anyways. "What's the matter?"

  
"I heard something that I shouldn't hear and now I'm traumatized". 

  
Mikasa chuckled lowly, "There, there. Wait for me in the classroom and I'll get you some yakisoba bread". 

  
Hearing that rose Sasha's spirits regardless of the dark circles sleeping beneath her eyes, she still smiled and thanked Mikasa for a whole minute before leaving for the classroom.

  
_What the hell Sasha, why are you acting so childish over such a small thing? It's not like Connie directly said that you... right? Maybe I was too tired that I started hearing things, yep I guess..._

  
A sigh escaped the tall girl's lips not even realizing sooner that she bumped into someone, her head against his strong chest broke her out of her thoughts. "Uh- Sorry..." She apologized.

  
He looked down at her figure and smiled, "Nothing to worry, Say do you happen to know where the Media and Journaling classroom is?".

  
Sasha quickly nodded, "Yeah, Are you a new student?". she asked and began leading the way.

  
"I'm Niccolo by the way". 

  
"Sasha Braus".

  
"So you take M and J too?".

  
"Yep!"

  
"Oh... so maybe we're classmates then. I wanted to go for the Culinary Arts but the fees were too high" He chuckled.

  
Sasha spared him a glance, "Wait, you cook?!".

  
Niccolo's eyes widened, "Uh... yeah. I love cooking!".

  
"Oh my god, cook me something".

  
"Hahaha, sure!"

  
The two walked in the classroom with laughter, sitting beside each other right after the blond haired introduced himself. 

  
Sad to say, but Connie only observed them from the back, watching how they giggled the same time she and he did on their first day.

  
_Fuck, It hurts._

  
Connie clenched his teeth sooner feeling a vibration from his right pocket, must be his phone...

  
 **stupid horse face**  
• _active now_

  
stupid horse face  
-well you've been staring at them for quite a while

  
kiwi head  
-shut up before hange sensei grabs our phones 

  
stupid horse face  
-stop dodging the fucking statement  
-you're jealous  
-😏😏😏

  
kiwi head  
-isn't that you to mikasa and eren bitchass😑

  
stupid horse face  
-I'm still a sexy heather tho

  
kiwi head  
-pft shut up

  
stupid horse face  
-So you do agree that you're jealous?

  
kiwi head  
-fucking niccolo tryna piss me off GGEHFJDSJDJDJAUUDHS

  
stupid horse face  
-well you're mad as fuck

  
kiwi head  
-DO U WANT ME TO FUCKING LAUGH?

  
stupid horse face  
-CALM THE FUCK DOWN FJSJFJSJFJ

  
kiwi head  
-U EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!?/$;$/$/

  
stupid horse face  
-be like me, calm

  
kiwi head  
-ughhh what do i do jean???

  
stupid horse face  
-idk ignore her for the mean time

  
kiwi head  
-What no! Im not doing that tf

  
stupid horse face  
-Well that's what im doing

  
kiwi head  
-lmao ur just fulfilling her dream, she feels unbothered now

  
stupid horse face  
-shit ure right  
-sighhhh  
-anyways, wanna go grab a drink with armin later?

  
kiwi head  
-lmao why armin

  
stupid horse face  
-coz he is our friend 🙄🙄🙄  
-and also i happen to open up to him yesterday when u and sasha were oN a dAtE so yea

  
kiwi head  
-it wasnt a date but ok  
-then ig yea sure, we can leave early today since its thursday

  
stupid horse face  
-I'll inform him rn, see ya at the gate 12 pm sharp, whoever comes late will pay

  
kiwi head  
-wanna stop by the mall first and then meet with armin at the restaurant around 6

  
stupid horse face  
-you're just scared of paying, but yeah sounds like a plan

  
kiwi head  
-bye fucking bitch face 😑😑😑

  
-

  
"Welcome to the heather squad" Connie said lifting his glass at Armin who arrived an hour late.

  
Jean had his nose bridge pinched, "This world, dear lord, so cruel". 

  
Armin only stood where he was looking at the two already dunk men, one cursing his lights out while the other acting like a professional poet.

  
 _Gosh_...

  
"There, There you two keep it low, you don't want us to get kicked out now don't you?".

  
"Her hair short and black sparkled like a moonlight lake of an enchanted forest".

  
"Guys..."

  
"Fucking blond ass bitch!" Connie yelled, referring to Niccolo.

  
"H-hey, that's not very nice..." Armin frowned.

  
"Excuse me blonde, are these your companions?" A buff guy asked.

  
Armin looked at his two friends and then back at the old man, "Y-yeah..."

  
"Ok can you please tell them TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!".

  
Connie threw his glass at the wall and stood up, "You tryna be all world star now? Fight my ass Santa Claus".

  
Jean laughed, "Fight me too, Santa Claus". and they posed they're in a boxing ring, bouncing their body lightly on the ground while the man only looked at them.

  
Armin who was in between tried to stop any commotion but it was useless no matter how hard he tried.

  
In the end he ended up calling his other friends, Sasha came along with Niccolo as they were in her house marinating meat.

  
To Armin's guess, It was a bad idea to bring the fella along during Connie's terrible state. He is completely out of his mind at the moment. 

  
Connie was held back by Niccolo while Eren was with Jean. This was the worse case scenario Armin was ever involved in.

  
"Don't fucking touch me" they both yelled and leaving the restaurant together. 

  
-

  
_Fucking hell, my head hurts._

  
The semi bald guy slowly lifted his eyes only to see himself and Jean naked in the bath tub.

  
"BRO HOLY FUCK YOUR DICK IS SO SMALL!"

  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DICK IS SMALL LOOK AT THE SIZE OF YOURS".

  
Armin opened the bathroom door, "Why are you guys yelling!"

  
"Armin?!"

  
The two was informed by Armin that they showered and sang songs together, he was too disgusted to take them out of the shower so all he could do was close the water and leave them there.

  
Since it was a weekend and everyone was worried about Connie and Jean, they decided to pass by leaving the cooking job to Niccolo.

  
Jean and Connie walked out of the toilet with towels wrapped around their waist not realizing that they have guests.

  
Like what any normal human would react, they closed Connie's bedroom door and Jean borrowed some of his clothes, stepping out all fresh and clean.

  
Hard to admit but Niccolo's cooking is actually impressive. 

  
Since they were all in Connie's house, they decided to hang out there during the weekend and spend their time playing games or talking.

  
Jean felt uneasy beside Eren during this whole time so he went to the balcony to take a smoke.

  
Eren then tailed behind him and later they began a conversation. 

  
"Hey Eren, I'm pretty sure you know the reason of why I hold a grudge towards you". 

  
"It's obvious Jean".

  
"Well there's no helping it. You can change your future but you can never change a person's feelings".

  
"True...".

  
"That's why be thankful for everything that life has given you". Jean clenched his teeth and threw his cigarette off the building walking back in.

  
-

  
"Hey Sasha, want to partner with me for the Video Filming project?" Mikasa approached but sadly, Sasha and Niccolo was working on it, Armin with Eren which meant Connie had to do it with a random classmate.

  
And that leaves Mikasa her last option, Jean.

  
Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows at him and scanned him from top to bottom and looked at him with disgust, leaving the classroom out of the blue.

  
Jean decided to go fetch her and it leaded him to a quiet hallway. He held her wrist while panting, "Jesus Mikasa, Do you hate me that much?"

  
This was going to mentally hurt Jean, but sometimes in life you got to settle things. "Yes! I dislike you very much! Leave me alone!". She yelled trying to get away from his grip.

  
"Mikasa stop it, stop. I'm not going to ask why you hate me but at least help me do the project".

  
"No!"

  
"We need marks Mikasa use your senses!"

  
"Fine then! But if I'm going to do this, swear to God that you'll stop bothering me" Her breath became faster and her eyes were filled with anger.

  
Damn it! Jean sighed and nodded.

  
The video filming project was to simply edit a video about nature, not just a normal edit, it needed to look professional and relaxing.

  
Pointing out the main objectives of this project, Video filming will help a video creator and their audience to acknowledge the beauty of things through a simple film.

  
Simple output in a difficult process.

  
-

  
Keeping it as simple as possible, an academic year has passed, leaving the group of seven moving to the next level.

  
They're all second years now. (Their appearance would be the same in season 4)

  
Which leaves Sasha one more year to live and Jean, unknown years to live.

  
Their friendship status is still strong thanks to Armin, but it's slowly drifting due to love issues by Jean and Connie. 

  
As sworn, Jean distanced from Mikasa, Sasha and Niccolo are still enjoying their little lowkey love life, Connie is dying inside, while Armin is trying to solve it.

  
Armin is obviously suffering the most. 

  
**wtf is this groupchat**  
• _7 members are active_

  
Jean  
SUP LOSERS

  
Eren  
You're the loser here 🙄✋

  
Connie  
hey dont hit on ma bro like that >:(

  
Jean  
bro 😭

  
Connie  
bro 😭

  
Niccolo   
bro 😭✌️

  
Connie  
ew bitch no get out

  
Armin  
hey no lets be nice 😔💗

  
Mikasa  
Did u guys eat?

  
Sasha  
YEAH! NICCOLO PACKED THIS YUMMY BENTO BOX FOR ME THIS MORNING IM HAPPY!

  
_Connie left the chat_

  
Jean  
lMAOAIAHDAJSUQJA SASHA YOU MADE HIM MAD HENSCHAJDJSJ

  
Sasha  
Huh?!

  
_Sasha added Connie to the chat_

  
Connie  
whats up losers

  
Sasha  
Are you mad at me????????

  
Connie  
hUh?! WHAT NO DJSHDJSH WHO SAID THATDHSDHSHD

  
Sasha   
Jean 😃👍 

  
Connie  
sTUPID SNITCH

  
Eren   
So u were mad?

  
Niccolo  
Why are u mad at my sasha?

  
Connie  
no I wasnt

  
Niccolo   
oh

  
Connie  
stfu noodle head,

  
Eren  
Bruh he just said oh

  
Mikasa  
Ereh did you eat?

  
Eren  
you literally gave me strawberry juice im full

  
Sasha  
I wANT JUICE TOO MIKASA

  
Connie  
I'll get u one :DDD

  
Niccolo  
I have some in my bag

  
Sasha  
Thanks Niccolo!!!

  
Armin  
Oh-

  
Jean  
^

  
Eren  
^^

  
Jean  
#rejected

  
Armin  
UHhHh anyways wanna hangout later

  
Eren  
we have class sadly

  
Armin  
its Tuesday so we dont have class later

  
Jean  
lmao the third year professor today is so boring

  
Armin  
wait u mean annie?

  
Jean  
yeah -_-

  
Armin  
i think she's kinda nice 💗

  
Sasha  
oOp-

  
Connie  
theres a hearT

  
Jean  
iM nOt bLiNd 

  
Armin  
anyways about later

  
Connie  
Im still laughing at how annie separated all of us HDHAJSJSJ

  
Jean  
JSJSJSJS FR DJSJSJA

  
Mikasa  
I'm still beside Ereh

  
Jean  
no one asked

  
Connie  
PFTWYDUKXJWHAHAHAHAHDYWH

  
Jean  
no jk mikasa thats nice news

  
Mikasa  
Im ready to punch you Jean

  
Jean  
U already hurt my heart 😔✌️

  
Connie  
#jeanlivesmatter

  
Eren  
Can we talk about later with armin now, he is holding a frown

  
Connie  
AWWWW OUR LIL BABY SHSHSAHSHH

  
Jean  
HEAHDJAHSHS OK LETS TALK ABOUT LATER WHATS THE PLAN?!

  
Armin  
Oh- Uh I thought u guys weren't interested, but I was thinking if we could all go to the mall together :D it's been a whileeeee

  
Jean  
OH HELL YES THE MALL SOUNDS NICE

  
Connie  
YEAHHHH

  
Eren  
SURE IM INNNN

  
Sasha  
LMAO IM BROKE BUT OK

  
Mikasa  
Sasha's food is on me

  
Sasha  
Aw bae 😭💗

  
Niccolo  
Uhhh, You can go with Eren Mikasa, I can handle Sasha >/////<

  
Connie  
I OBJECT

  
Jean  
SAME HERE I OBJECT

  
Armin  
Uh, Idk who to side but ig i object too?

  
Jean  
ata boy armin! I think sasha should stick with connie HWHSGAHSHAAH

  
Armin  
Oh yeah they should! It's been a while since i've seen them close to each other

  
Jean  
Then Mikasa how bout us 👉👈

  
Mikasa  
Ig maybe for a day?

  
Jean  
Yall see how smooth i was? pls yall could never

  
Connie  
#smooth

  
Eren  
Yay, guess we be the third wheelers @Niccolo, @Armin

  
Niccolo  
Lol ok

  
Armin  
Yay!

  
Niccolo  
ok put your phones down, Annie might catch us

  
Jean  
SEE YALL LATER FJSNHSJSJS

  
Connie  
HEHSHSQH YEYEYEYEYEYEEEE

  
-

  
 **horse ass**  
• _active now_

  
horse ass  
-CONNIEIWUDUSHSHQJ

  
kiwi  
-WTFFFF JEANNNSHDHSJDU

  
horse ass  
-IM GONNA TELL HER

  
kiwi  
-AND THEN GET REJECTED AGAIN

  
horse ass  
-NOT THAT

  
kiwi  
-THEN TELL HER WHAT???

  
horse ass  
-my...

  
kiwi  
-your?

  
horse ass  
-my uhh...

  
kiwi  
-JUST FUCKING SAY IT

  
horse ass  
-MY LIFE SPAN 

  
kiwi  
-oh uH-

  
horse ass  
-no im just kidding HSGAGSHAHAHAH

  
kiwi  
-now that u mention it, u never rly told us your remaining time

  
horse ass  
-pfttt, it doesn't matter, im not dead yet right? so why bother HADHAJSHAJSJS

  
kiwi  
-I mean, I always wanted to ask u but i got scared LMAOAOAOAOA

  
horse ass  
-nahhh, even if u did ask, i wont tell u. i dont wanna be friends with ppl who will treat me with special care just coz im dying

  
kiwi  
-i see  
-anyways, good luck with ur date HAGSHAGSHAHS 

  
horse ass  
-u too bruh

  
-

  
Well, guess there's a double date at the mall. Just like what normal people do in a mall, the seven of them looked around, shopped, ate, and enjoyed.

  
They mostly spent time in the arcade though, but overall the day was fun and tiring.

  
Having their dates, Connie walked Sasha home, while Jean walked Mikasa home.

  
"Hey Mikasa... I just want to say thank you for letting me date you even if it was just for a day. As you know I'm clearly diagnosed with this stupid mushoku shit which means I have no much time left. But I'm happy that this day will circle in my mind once I'm in heaven. This is kind of weird for me to say since it won't mean nothing to you. But yeah... thanks. You've been a great friend, and just remember that I will always love you and your black hair". Jean smiled at the tiny figure before his big built.

  
Jean was left chuckling at himself, he realized how stupid he currently looks like. Just a guy with a facial hair and long hair crying in front of this beautiful woman with short hair in a cute floral dress.

  
_Stunning..._

  
_Beautiful..._

  
_Elegant..._

  
_But hurtful..._

  
_painful.._.

  
The man but his lower lip and gave himself a go to hold her two hands, "Remember when I banned you from watching the project we filmed together? I'm allowing you to finally watch it, so here". he handed out a small usb, and she slowly took it from his palm.

  
Mikasa only nodded and gave him a glance.

  
"I'll take my leave now..." He shot her an assuring smile before turning back and leaving.

  
The black haired female watched his figure shrink smaller as he walked away.

  
_Jean... I'm sorry._

  
(A/n yall- sorry if we are focusing more on the side characters JHSJDHSHA)

  
Walking into her apartment building, she ran into her room and insert the usb on her laptop, viewing the video that they made last year.

  
Jean was a good editor, and she can tell that the first five seconds were absolutely marvelous, his camera focus was also on point, but as the video goes on showing different scenes, she noticed that she was involved in the video.

  
She noticed that Jean involved her in different parts of the video, it was like watching a trailer of herself in a movie.

  
Mikasa couldn't understand why, but tears slowly flow down her cheeks.

  
"You've been a great friend, and I will always love you and your black hair".

  
Even if she realized it too late, Mikasa didn't spare a second to contact Armin on the way out of her building, asking for Jean's address.

  
She immediately jumped into a taxi and asked the driver to drive as fast as he can.

  
Not even a second was wasted, she grabbed her all to run to his flat, pushing the door open and being greeted with something that broke her heart into pieces.

  
"J-Jean..."

  
"H-Hey... J-jean... don't play with me this isn't funny".

  
Mikasa stuttered as her breathing was at the urge to stop at the body that was laying on the ground, tears never stop leaving her eyes as she approached the body before her. 

  
As soon as she was aware of the person's face, she immediately contacted the ambulance, and sooner then, her friends.

  
"Guys... Jean,

  
is dead...".

  
-

  
Dear Connie,  
Good luck with Sasha my dudeeee, she'll be all yours in the end don't worry about it! Also thank you for being by my side even if it was just for a year, thank you for approaching my table the first day of school and thank you for saying my dick is small HAHAHA, I miss our drunk days they'll be stuck in my brain in heaven HAHAHA, but yeah, wishing you the best in life, enjoy it bro.   
-Jean

  
Dear Sasha,  
FUCKING GO OUT WITH CONNIE, HE LIKES YOU, HE'S JUST SHY TO TELL YOU HAHAHA. But yeah, Sasha, I really wanna hug ur dumb self bcos u were like a sister to me. Damn it! But yeah, we had our fun times together, hope you enjoy life while you still have it, you'll be alright. Imma watch over you HAHAHA, no just kidding, I'll be waiting for you here in heaven, angel.  
-Jean

  
Dear Eren  
I fucking hate you, take care of my mikasa, love you bro HAHAHA  
-Jean

  
Dear Armin  
Thank you for listening to my rants on the daily, it's really nice having someone to talk to, you are a very comfortable friend I don't know how to repay you for your kindness. Thank you fir being there for me, for us, I will never forget you.  
-Jean

  
Dear Niccolo  
Bro, I love ur cooking, but i love Connie more, you were nothing but annoying, but i still appreciated you and your skills to make us happy with your talent, Happy life bro.  
-Jean

  
Dear Mikasa  
I hate the pain you give me everyday, but I can never say it to your face, because I love you, and that's it.  
-Jean

  
-

  
"Connie, Come on open the door. You've been absent for a week, Reiner is going to report you to the teachers if you don't attend school tomorrow".

  
Sasha kept on knocking on the door but didn't receive a response. "Conni-"

  
"Get in". He forced rudely, pulling her in and closing his door, "So you came to say that?".

  
The brown haired looked around his house, It's a mess, like literal mess. "Connie..."

  
"What?"

  
She sighed and walked towards him, wrapping him in a soft embrace, "I know how much Jean meant to you. I really do, he meant so much to me too, it's hard to accept this truth. But please just attend school, Niccolo can always coo-"

  
"Stop it". He grunted, pushing her arms away from him, "All you ever do is rely on Niccolo to cook and make us happy, do you think we can be mentally happy if we are fed well?".

  
"Connie, You better stop being jealous over small little shit of fuckery, you're acting childish!".

  
The man scoffed, "Me? Jealous?".

  
"I remembered clearly back in the days, that you admitted your feeling without telling me, I know you like me Connie".

  
"And you didn't do anything about it? Oh wait you did, you tried to forget it and go for someone else".

  
The young lady closed her eyes, "Can we please stop talking about this". She cried out, eyes begging for it to stop. "I'm so fucking frustrated".

  
"I'm tired as hell. If that's all you're going to say then just leave, you're wasting my time".

  
The girl scoffed, "Have you ever thought about my valuable time? Connie I don't wanna say this, but you gotta stop caring about your desires". she smiled, "I'll be seeing myself off".

  
The door slammed shot making Connie regret everything, He is debating if he did the right thing or not, who knows? 

  
You be the judge.

  
Guilt flowed throughout his entire body as he didn't know what to do, they were both in a complicated situation and they knew it.

  
Who knew that this once happy group of friends will slowly fall apart like petals on a flower. A flower will always die, and that can also resemble them as a group.

  
-

  
 **Mikasa**  
• _active now_

  
Mikasa  
-Sasha

  
Sasha  
-Mikasaaaaa hiiii

  
Mikasa  
-Hey, you didn't show up for the last two hours of class, did you meet connie like you informed us?

  
Sasha  
-yeahhh well, it didn't go well, he was really in a bad mood  
-who could blame him, jean was his best friend

  
Mikasa  
-We all know  
-You see sasha  
-Jean told me he didnt had enough time  
-I knew that  
-And now looking at you  
-I can tell you're running out of time too

  
Sasha  
-I have a year left Mikasa

  
Mikasa  
-Then why aren't you spending it with someone who showed true feelings for you?  
-Connie loved you for a very long time  
-Im not forcing you to like him back, that's on you, I just wanna make sure that you won't have any regrets or any sadness.

  
Sasha  
-When did u start talking like this?

  
Mikasa  
-My inspiration taught me...

  
Sasha  
-So it was like for you and Jean huh?

  
Mikasa  
-I don't want you to realize it sooner, coz im already regretting millions of things.  
-whatever your choice is, we are your friends, and we will be here to support you no matter what path u choose.

  
-

  
That day flew to past quickly, Connie chose to jump into his casuals and walk all the way to school, moving on from whatever shit jumped to him that day.

  
Walking in the cold classroom the first thing he heard was "My name is Sasha Braus and I'll be you third year lecturer for today".

  
Connie gave her a small smile, placing his coffee cup that contained contained half of the coffee on her table, as she sipped on it before starting the lesson.

  
He sat beside Mikasa, Eren and Armin who was at one corner of the room. They all watched Sasha as a teacher and praised her after closing a successful powerpoint.

  
The toxicity of last year brought them together this year, Connie couldn't ask for more.

  
Mikasa and Connie got closer than they used to as they would visit Jean's grave once a month during a weekend before continuing with their plans. 

  
As of for Niccolo, he was recently rejected by Sasha so he kept a distance from the group, Eren and Mikasa... well, funny to say but they started going out... and there's not a spec of toxicity in it.

  
It's an immaculate relationship that everyone envied. 

  
Sasha and Connie... there's no progress.

  
The third years of XXX university has been lecturing for approximately three months. And they were enjoying it with their whole hearts.

  
Their Christmas Vacation starts soon around the twelfth of December, and Connie couldn't wait to ask Sasha out, finally, a perfect time.

  
The Christmas spirit followed the flow of the wind and is taking Connie in front of Sasha as soon as class was dismissed, "Meet me at the school garden".

  
-

  
"This isn't at all, romantic since I suck, but... I guess I'm finally doing it. A wise man once said, "Just fucking ask her out" and that wise man was Jean. Here I am, finally doing it. Our days weren't the smoothest ever since we faced obstacles, Sasha Braus, let me be that person who will fill your heart with joy and love, let me be the one to buy all the potatoes in the world" He confessed,

  
It left Sasha a wide smile, sad eyes, a fast beating heart, and a simple "Sure". Walking towards him with a hug, "I want you to be the cause of my last smile, Connie". 

  
Connie held her by the waist as they waltz in their hug, "I love you sounds too cheesy, Let's just say what you just said". 

  
The lovely lady chuckled, "Hey now, I don't want you to frown when I die, I want you to continue smiling knowing that you left a huge impact in me and Jean's life, knowing that our last years on earth were worth all the alcohol we drank, the games we played, the jokes we made, the cigarettes you guys smoked, the friends we made, and the love we had".

  
The man who was inches shorter than the elegant woman tighten his embrace in her, "Fuck, I love you so much".

  
-

  
"CONNIEEEEE!!!! LOOK AT THE SNOW!!!!".

  
"Stop running, Jesus". Connie yelled, tailing Sasha who was jumping into the snow that was about half the thigh length of hers. 

  
He stopped following her when he saw her state, "Uh..."

  
Sasha pouted, "I'm stuck" she whined like a child.

  
Her state was the cutest thing Connie laid eyes on, He took off his scarf and tossed one end to her and began pulling her out. 

  
"Yay!"

  
"Now stop running".

  
Pouting again, she scanned the area and spot an ice cream parlor, gasping and pointing at it "Yo! Let's get ice cream!".

  
_If she wants it, then why not._

  
The strawberry syrup began flowing down Sasha's double scooped strawberry ice cream, while a chocolate syrup flowed down Connie's single scooped mint chocolate ice cream.

  
Both held hands while enjoying their snacks and walking around the block, stopping by a cafe to finish their icy cold dessert.

  
Sasha couldn't be more happier.

  
-

  
 **Baetato** 🥔   
• _active now_

  
Connie  
-SASHAAAAAA

  
Baetato 🥔   
-CONNIEEEEE

  
Connie  
-WANNA GO ON A DATE ON CHRISTMASSSSS

  
Baetato 🥔  
-OF COURSEEEEEE

  
Connie  
-YAYYYYY I SHOULD BE DOING SOME SCHOOL WORKS BUT THIS IS WHAT IM THINKING ABOUT

  
Baetato 🥔  
-GO DO YOUR WORKSSSSS DHAHAHASHHSHAHS ILY BRO, GO SHOO SHOO DO YOUR WORK 

  
Connie  
-HEAHDHAHS OK OK OK OK 

  
-

  
Christmas came in unexpectedly quickly, Connie was patiently waiting for his girlfriend outside her doorstep, and began talking about how they spent their christmas eve, Sasha only watched a bunch of movies with Armin since he was lonely on Christmas while Connie spent time with his family.

  
It was an early three pm, and the two just wanted to stop by Eren and Mikasa's house, Armin tagged along cause the squad isn't a squad with one member out of the circle.

  
"Guys, I have to tell you all something. But before I do, I want Connie to lock yourself in the bathroom. I want you to be the last one to hear it". Sasha requested.

  
Since Connie is respectful, he didn't argue about it and followed her wishes, locking himself int the washroom were their conversation will be immune to him. 

  
"So..."

  
-

  
After that they continued their walk and started wandering around the city so they won't miss the fireworks that will air at six o'clock. 

  
"It's five, thirty... and the sky is dark... So i must tell you now".

  
Connie faced her as he noticed her shaky voice.

  
"I have less than one point five hours to live... And I'm telling you this right now, 'cause I didn't want you to worry. Thank you Connie, for being by my side even when I tried to ignore you. My life couldn't feel more colourful if it weren't for you. Also, Thank you for being my first seat mate". Sasha laughed while watching her tears flow down her eyes. "Please carry me in your arms when my time runs out, I want you to be the one to carry me, no one else... just you and... no one else". Sasha's cry got worse the further she spoke, "Also promise me, that you won't frown, EVER! I want you to smile, only smile, smile to everyone the way you smiled to me. Ok?"

  
Connie couldn't speak, it's like his throat was clogged, all the words were stuck in his throat, so he only nodded.

  
They watched the fireworks hit the sky, as different colours of red, blue, green and white sparkled in the sky, dissolving in less then ten seconds.

  
Different shapes, colours, forms, sizes, they were all in the sky.

  
Not wasting a second, Connie held Sasha's hands, facing her leaning close, melting his lips on hers. 

  
Their first and last kiss hitting the last firework that popped in the sky, they let go once a good thirty minutes passed as Sasha felt her legs getting weak, "I-I can't breath, C-Connie".

  
The people surrounding them started whispering and from a distance is asking if Sasha was all right.

  
Connie slowly settled her on the ground, sitting beside her with her head on his lap, "Thank you for being the reason of my last smile". She confessed in a weak and shaky voice, as her last breathe was let out and her heart stopped beating.

  
A tear slid down Connie's cheek, as he bent down to kiss her forehead, "Your welcome... Merry Christmas, my dearest angel" he whispered.

  
An ambulance came right away thanks to the help of one of the people in the crowd who witnessed Sasha's last minutes on Earth.

  
Men from the ambulance placed her body in this mat thing and carried her in the ambulance.

  
Fishing out his phone, Connie dialed Armin, "I lost my other half..."

  
-

  
" _Guys, I have to tell you all something. But before I do, I want Connie to lock yourself in the bathroom. I want you to be the last one to hear it". Sasha requested._

  
_Since Connie is respectful, he didn't argue about it and followed her wishes, locking himself int the washroom were their conversation will be immune to him._

  
_"So... I die today... is there anything you want to tell me before I go?"_

  
_Mikasa and Armin the softies broke down in tears. Mikasa gave her a hug, "I'm proud of you, thank you for staying strong and making it this far, you lived well Sasha..."._

  
_Armin hugged Mikasa and Sasha, "You lived strongly"._

  
_Eren patted her head, "You lived well, Potato girl. Say hi to Jean for me"._

  
_Sasha cracked a laugh, "I will"_.

**THE END**

  
-

  
_Rip Sasha Braus_

  
_You lived well,_

  
_Sayonara, angel_

  
-

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, Idk why am I even sobbing for something I wrote. I'm dumb. But thank you to everyone who read this, I'm grateful <3


End file.
